Sekuntum Bunga
by amaryl8
Summary: Sesungguhnya, setiap bunga menyimpan makna tersirat dalam setiap helai kelopaknya. Menyimpan sejuta rahasia pada tangkainya. Menimbun perasaan dalam setiap semerbak harumnya. Karena itu, sekuntum bunga menyimpan sejuta makna. FOR SIVE. ONESHOT! AU! RnR?


_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Sekuntum Bunga**__**©AmarilisBlossom**_

_**Warning:**__** AU, **__**OOC**__**, TYPO**__**.**_

_**a ShikaIno romantic fanfiction.**_

_**For SIVE**_

_**Hope you will like it, minna.**_

_**a/n: italic untuk kata asing dan kalimat penting.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Quien no agradece una rosa, no agradecerá ninguna cosa.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Setiap helai dari mahkotanya, menimbun makna klise dari perasaan seseorang. **_

_**Selapis serat tangkainya, mampu mengikat perasaan dan kedamaian.**_

_**Satu butir serbuk yang dihasilkan putiknya, mampu menjelajah dunia dan menebar cinta.**_

_**Satu molekul saripatinya, bahkan mampu menarik jutaan serangga.**_

_**Ya, sekuntum bunga memiliki sejuta makna tersirat.**_

_**Karena itu,**_

.

.

.

_**siapa pun yang tidak menyampaikan rasa terima kasih karena sebuah bunga, tidak akan berterima kasih untuk apa pun.**_

* * *

Angin musim kemarau, menyapa setiap seluk beluk permukaan Bumi. Menyebarkan hawa panas, yang terkadang membuat orang lebih suka untuk bersembunyi di pondoknya. Namun, tak berlaku untuk gadis yang satu ini. Langit, berada tepat di atasnya, tanpa penghalang semembran pun. Menghiraukan sinar mentari yang sedari tadi menusuk kulit putih pualamnya. Rambut _blonde_ miliknya yang diikat ala _ponytail_ sedikit bergoyang, seirama dengan alunan nada angin.

Namun, ia sama sekali tak perduli akan hal itu.

Mata biru safirnya masih terpaku pada sebuah hasil cipta manusia.

Kertas.

Ya, sedari tadi ia mengamati kertas itu, sesekali, dinodainya kertas itu dengan menggunakan alat tulis grafit. Namun, berulangkali pula kertas itu ia remas lalu ia buang begitu saja ke atas lantai.

"Tidak-tidak, terlalu biasa! Lebih puitis, Ino," gumam gadis itu sambil kembali meremas kertas dan mengambil satu sobekan lagi dari buku yang dibawanya.

Keningnya berkerut, seperti berusaha merangkai diksi yang mampu mengindahkan kertas putih polos itu. Tak lama, ia kembali mengguratkan pena. Namun, sepertinya kali ini sedikit lebih lama.

"Nah, sepertinya ini bagus," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama, ia bangun dari posisi duduknya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Berjalan dengan mengendap-endap bagaikan maling Ayam. Gadis ini, mengubah posisinya ke posisi siaga. Berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian orang lain. Berjalan santailah ia melewati koridor sekolah. Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai di ujung koridor. Dapat ia lihat barisan-barisan loker besi dengan beragam nomor.

Didekatinya sebuah loker yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya, tak lama, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci mungil.

'Cklek.'

Sekuntum Mawar tanpa duri, dikeluarkan dari loker itu. Sementara, matanya masih sibuk mengamati keadaan sekitarnya yang nampak sepi. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, ia kembali mengunci loker itu.

Perlahan, ia berjalan menuju loker yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

'8794'

Begitulah, nomor yang tertempel pada loker itu. Matanya kembali mengamati sekitar. Sama sekali tidak ada orang di koridor. Tak lama, ia membungkus sebuah kertas pada tangkai Mawar, lalu menyelipkan Mawar itu pada celah yang terdapat di loker tadi.

"Selesai, semoga dia suka," gumamnya senang.

Tak lama, ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

_**Mawar tanpa duri.**_

_**Perlambang cinta pada pandangan pertama.**_

_**Pertanda aku, akan menyingkirkan semua duriku.**_

_**Hanya engkau, yang kuizinkan memasuki ruang hati yang terkunci ini.**_

_**Kuharap, kau sudi untuk bertamu ke hatiku.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Mata _onyx _itu, seakan tak mampu lepas dari kertas lusuh yang digenggamnya. Mencoba 'tuk menafsirkan segala majas yang ada. Keningnya berkerut, sudah berulangkali ia membaca puisi itu, namun ia masih belum mengerti, apa maksud si pengirim mengirimkan puisi serta bunga Mawar untuknya. Hei! Dia itu laki-laki! Tak perduli akan namanya bunga.

"Cih, merepotkan," gumam pria itu.

Diremasnya kertas serta sekuntum Mawar tanpa duri yang ditemukannya bertengger manis di lokernya pagi ini.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata biru safir menatap kejadian itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Siluet itu, mendekati tempat sampah di mana terdapat kertas lusuh serta Mawar tanpa duri. Diambilnya kedua benda itu, berusaha menyelamatkannya dari hal kotor yang tak diinginkan. Membawanya, mendekapnya di dada. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya setetes air bening ke tanah.

'Tes.'

.

.

Pagi, kembali datang, memunculkan nyanyian indah Burung. Seorang gadis, tampak berlari kecil, menyusuri koridor sekolah yang masih sangat sepi. Jam lima pagi, harusnya ia masih berkutat dengan selimutnya.

Kembali ia mendekati loker bernomor '8794' itu, kembali pula diselipkannya bunga Mawar dan secarik kertas yang berisikan puisi, namun kali ini Mawar merah berduri yang ia letakkan.

* * *

_**Mawar merah berduri.**_

_**Perlambang pernyataan cinta.**_

_**Kau sudah membuat duriku kembali.**_

_**Kau menolak 'tuk singgah ke hatiku.**_

_**Meskipun begitu, hatiku hanya untuk engkau.**_

_**Akan kutunggu hingga kau mau singgah, dan semua duri ini akan kusingkirkan.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Pria bermata _onyx_ itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Apakah si pengirim tahu kemarin ia membuang Mawar juga kertasnya? Ah entahlah! Ia tak begitu memperdulikannya.

"Hei, Shikamaru! Kau dipanggil Asuma-_sensei_," ujar seorang pria berambut _blonde_ bermodel Durian, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Iya, bilang sebentar lagi aku ke sana," jawab Shikamaru sambil melipat kertas yang diterimanya tadi, tak lupa bunga Mawar merah berduri itu ia sembunyikan dengan cara digenggam, mungkin takut Naruto tahu.

"Baiklah, cepat ya! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu lho," ujar Naruto sambil nyengir Kuda dan pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Tanpa ia sadari, duri Mawar itu menusuk telapak tangannya, membuat beberapa tetes molekul likuid kemerahan, menetes ke tanah.

"Cih, merepotkan," gumamnya setelah melihat telapak tangannya yang penuh goresan serta beberapa bercak darah.

Tak ayal, ia kembali membuang bunga Mawar itu, malah sebelumnya ia injak bunga Mawar serta kertas yang berisi puisi, sebelum kedua benda itu berakhir di tempat sampah untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan lagi-lagi, ia tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata biru safir yang mengamatinya sejak tadi.

.

.

"Ada perlu apa memanggilku, Asuma-_sensei_?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada datarnya.

"Ah, ini, Shikamaru! Mengenai perlombaan SasIpa bulan depan," ujar Asuma sambil menyesap Tembakau miliknya.

"Hn." Shikamaru hanya bergumam kecil, pertanda mengerti. Sudah tidak aneh, dirinya dipilih menjadi peserta lomba eksak di sekolahnya.

'Tok-tok.' Suara ketukan pintu mengisi kesunyian.

"Masuklah," ucap Asuma.

Tak lama, masuklah ke ruangan itu seorang gadis bermata biru safir. Sejenak mata indah itu membelalak, memancarkan rasa kaget ketika bertemu dengan iris _onyx _milik seorang pria yang tak jauh jarak usia dengannya. Namun, itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik sebelum pandangannya kembali memancarkan ketenangan.

"Ah, Yamanaka Ino! Akhirnya kau datang," ucap Asuma senang.

"Ada perlu apa memanggilku, _sensei_?" tanya Ino.

"Ini soal lomba SasIpa bulan depan. Kata Sakura, kau mahir membuat puisi?" tanya Asuma.

"Hehe, biasa saja kok, _sensei_," ujar Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, sekarang kalian berdua bersedia mewakili sekolah, hm?" tanya Asuma.

"Hn."

"Baiklah."

"Nah, sekarang kalian berdua, setiap pulang sekolah kumpul di halaman belakang untuk mengikuti pelatihan pra-lomba. Ingat! Harus datang setiap hari, dan jangan telat!" ujar Asuma panjang lebar.

"Baik, _sensei_," ucap Ino semangat.

"Hn, merepotkan saja, aku tidak bisa tidur siang lagi kalau begini," ujar Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, aku ada rapat sebentar, silahkan berbincang sebentar di sini hingga aku kembali," ucap Asuma lagi sambil melangkah ke luar ruangan.

Hening.

Keheningan menyeruak, tanpa ada yang menggantikan.

Ino berjalan ke arah sebuah lukisan Monalisa yang terbingkai indah di dinding.

"Hei, ini pasti lukisan palsu," ucapnya memecah keheningan.

Mau tak mau, Shikamaru mendongak ke arah sumber suara. Ia berjalan mendekati lukisan itu, mengusap permukaannya dengan punggung tangannya, membuat Ino bisa melihat guratan-guratan kemerahan pada telapaknya.

"Hn, tak perlu disentuh pun orang pasti tau ini lukisan palsu. Jelas-jelas lukisan yang asli itu diamankan di museum," ucap Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Hn? Ini? Ulah dari orang kurang kerjaan," ucap Shikamaru datar.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Entahlah," jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Sakit?"

"Hn."

"Kau tahu, luka di luar itu tidak sesakit luka di dalam," ucap Ino sambil memandang ke atas.

"Hn? Maksudmu?"

"Haha, anggap saja tadi sebuah bait puisi," ujar Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hn, kau memang calon pujangga hebat sepertinya, Nona Yamanaka," ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Haha," tawa Ino.

* * *

_**Setangkai Mawar putih.**_

_**Penanda kesucian cinta.**_

_**Aku pantas untumu, dan kau pantas untukku.**_

_**Cintaku, suci, putih tak bernoda.**_

_**Cintaku, tersembunyi, dalam diam dan diam.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Shikamaru kembali mendapat setangkai Mawar, namun kali ini Mawar berwarna putih. Kali ini, entah mengapa ia tak merasa kesal ketika membaca puisi itu. Malah senyum, ya ia tersenyum.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Hei, kau sedang membaca apa?" tanya suara cempreng milik seorang gadis.

"Hn? Yamanaka? Bukan apa-apa," ucap Shikamaru sambil melipat kertas puisi itu, tak lama memasukkannya ke dalam saku kemejanya.

"Oh, mana Asuma-_sensei_? Bukannya dia yang menyuruh kita untuk tidak terlambat! Tapi, malah dia yang terlambat," ucap Ino cepat.

"Entahlah," jawab Shikamaru.

Hening.

Hening kembali memakan suasana.

"Hei, Yamanaka?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ah? Iya? Ada apa?" tanya Ino agak heran.

"Menurutmu, apa itu puisi?"

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak lama, bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman.

"Puisi adalah ungkapan hati seseorang, terkadang orang tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan secara langsung."

"Hn, lalu, bunga?"

"Bunga? Haha? Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, arti dari bunga, Mawar misalnya?"

"Hm, menurutku setiap bunga memiliki arti yang berbeda, tergantung jenis dan warnanya, bahkan terkadang ada tidaknya daun pada bunga, membuat makna yang berbeda. Untuk Mawar, Mawar merah, itu berarti pernyataan cinta, kalau Mawar kuning, pertanda kecemburuan, kalau Mawar putih, pertanda kesucian."

"Hn, kau ini sangat mengerti bunga sepertinya."

"Haha, tentu saja, aku 'kan punya toko bunga, jadi wajar saja aku tahu! Kalau tidak, bisa bangkrut tokoku, haha," ujar Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hn." Shikamaru hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

* * *

_**Setangkai Mawar merah dengan daun kehijauan.**_

_**Perlambang, sebagai pertanda dari-Nya bahwa harapan untukku masih ada.**_

_**Lihat, bahkan langit pun bersinar langsung di atas kepalaku.**_

_**Dan angin, menyanyikan lagunya untukku. **_

_**Tunggulah.**_

_**Bersiaplah untuk memasuki ruang hatiku sebentar lagi.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Kurasa, aku tahu siapa si pengganggu ini," ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum simpul setelah membaca isi puisi yang ia dapat bersama Mawar berwarna merah yang memiliki sehelai daun.

.

.

14 Februari 2011

Ya, hari ini, hari _valentine_, hari di mana banyak _chocolate_ yang bisa didapat dengan cuma-cuma. Padahal, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, tapi sekolah, sudah penuh dengan murid-murid yang berceloteh ria. Rata-rata dari mereka, sibuk mengobrolkan tentang _valentine_ dan _chocolate_. Semua orang tersenyum hari ini, kecuali satu.

Yamanaka Ino.

Ya, wajah suram sudah dipasangnya sejak pergi dari rumah. Bangun kesiangan, membuatnya tidak sempat mengambil bunga dari tokonya. Padahal, hari ini 'kan _valentine. _Mana mungkin hari ini, ia tidak memberikan apa-apa pada pujaan hati rahasianya, Nara Shikamaru.

Langkahnya gontai, mengitari koridor tanpa semangat sama sekali. Perlahan namun pasti, ia sampai ke tempat tujuannya, loker.

Namun, ada yang aneh. Kenapa di sekitar loker miliknya, banyak orang.

"Hei, ada apa sih?" tanyanya pada seorang murid.

"Itu, lho, ada yang mendapat Mawar hitam."

"Hah? Mawar hitam?" tanyanya heran.

Ino memotong gerombolan orang itu, hingga ia sampai di depan sebuah loker yang disematkan Mawar hitam. Matanya seketika membelalak, mengetahui kalau itu adalah loker miliknya.

"Ma-Mawar hitam untukku?" tanya Ino dengan suara lirih sambil mengambil bunga Mawar itu dari lokernya.

Ino langsung berlari, meninggalkan gerombolan murid yang tengah ber_gossip _ria tentang dirinya.

"Apa salahku hingga ada orang yang memberiku Mawar hitam saat _valentine_, apakah benar-benar tidak ada cinta untukku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil terus berlari.

.

.

"Hn? Kau melihat Yamanaka?" tanya Shikamaru pada seorang murid.

"Yamanaka Ino? Coba cari ke atap sekolah. Tadi aku melihatnya pergi ke sana."

"Hn, _arigatou_."

Shikamaru memacu langkahnya, menaiki selangkah demi selangkah demi di depannya. Tak lama, terlihatlah siluet seorang gadis yang tengah duduk menyandar di pagar pembatas. Memeluk kakinya sendiri.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti di sini," ucap Shikamaru sambil menyeringai.

Ino yang mengenal suara ini, langsung mendongakan kepalanya, tak lama ia tersenyum hangat, "Ah, Shikamaru! Ada perlu apa kemari?"

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis sambil duduk di samping Ino.

"Kudengar, pagi ini kau mendapat Mawar hitam?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memandang lurus.

"Hm, begitulah."

"Kau senang?"

"Ya, setidaknya ada yang memberiku kado saat _valentine_, hehe."

"Hn, kalau begitu, kau harus berterima kasih."

"Berterima kasih? Pada siapa?"

"Cih, tentu saja pada orang yang memberimu Mawar hitam itu."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"..."

"Jadi kau yang memberiku Mawar hitam itu?" tanya Ino histeris sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hn." Shikamaru hanya bergumam.

Ino menunjuk Shikamaru dengan jari telunjuknya, "Tak kusangka, kau orang yang tidak berperasaan, Shikamaru! Tega-teganya kau memberi benda seperti itu padaku. Pada orang yang—"

Shikamaru memotong perkataan Ino, "Hm? Pada orang yang memberiku bunga Mawar dan puisi setiap hari, maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir aku bisa dibohongi? Murid terpandai se-antero Konoha."

Ino kaget, jantungnya berdesir cepat saat ini. Ia bingung, kali ini, ia sudah tidak bisa berbohong lagi.

"Iya! Akulah pengganggu itu! Akulah yang setiap hari memberimu bunga Mawar dan puisi! Tapi-tapi KAU! Kau tega-teganya membalas perlakuanku itu dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak kusukai! Kau tahu! Aku-," ucapan Ino terpotong saat Shikamaru menutup bibir Ino menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Hn, aku sudah tahu, kau-err, suka padaku, 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru datar.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu! Jangan terlalu percaya diri ya!" ucap Ino garang.

"Hn? Oh ya?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mendekat ke arah tubuh Ino.

"Dengar, jantungmu berdegup kencang sekarang."

"A-apa? Tidak," Ino berkelak sambil agak _blushing_.

"Hn, sudahlah! Sekarang, mana ucapan terima kasihmu?"

"Terima kasih? Baik! Terima kasih kau telah mendoakanku MATI!" ujar Ino emosi.

"Hn? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau memberiku Mawar hitam, 'kan? Dan itu pertanda kalau kau menginginkanku MATI."

"Hn? Bukannya Mawar hitam itu berarti obsesi? Aku dapat informasi ini dari situs di dunia maya."

"Hah? Ja-jadi."

"Kau salah paham, Yamanaka! Katamu kau paham semua bahasa bunga," ujar Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hei! Terkadang satu bunga itu memiliki arti yang berbeda, seperti Mawar hitam. Umumnya, diartikan sebagai pertanda kematian, namun ada juga yang menganggapnya sebagai obsesi seperti katamu."

"Hn, sepertinya kita perlu banyak berbincang, supaya pandangan kita terhadap arti bunga sama," ujar Shikamaru sambil menyeringai.

"Kurasa, tak ada bahasa yang lebih baik di dunia ini selain bahasa hati," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Hn? Kau berpuitis ria lagi, Yamanaka?" tanya Shikamaru sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Hei! Bisa tidak kau berhenti memanggilku Yamanaka?" tanya Ino agak kesal.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah, ayo berkenalan lagi," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Ino agak bingung.

"Hn, dari dulu, kita memang belum berkenalan secara resmi, 'kan?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Baiklah, aku Yamanaka Ino, kau bisa memanggilku INO," ucap Ino sambil menjabat uluran tangan Shikamaru.

"Hn, aku Nara Shikamaru."

Kedua tangan itu saling berjabatan.

"Hn, sudah, 'kan? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Ino," ujar Shikamaru sambil melepas jabatannya dengan Ino, lalu berlalu pergi.

"Hei, tunggu! Bukankah katamu Mawar hitam itu obsesi, dan kau memberikannya padaku, berarti, kau terobsesi padaku?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Hn? Bukankah katamu satu bunga memiliki makna yang berbeda? Tergantung dari mana sudut pandang kita, 'kan?" Shikamaru malah bertanya balik.

"Hm, kurasa kau benar. Setiap bunga, memiliki arti yang berbeda. Menyimpan sejuta makna tersirat yang sebenarnya manusia pun tak tahu artinya. Hanya Dia yang tahu."

"Hn, ayo! Kau tidak masuk kelas?" ujar Shikamaru sambil meninggalkan Ino.

"Oh iya! Hei, Shikamaru! Tunggu aku!" ujar Ino sambil mengejar Shikamaru.

.

.

**_*OWARI*_**

* * *

_**Sesungguhnya, setiap bunga menyimpan makna tersirat dalam setiap helai kelopaknya.**_

_**Menyimpan sejuta rahasia pada tangkainya.**_

_**Menimbun perasaan dalam setiap semerbak harumnya.**_

_**Karena itu, sekuntum bunga menyimpan sejuta makna.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: **

**pertama, jangan lempar Tomat busuk ke saya..#ngek**

**sumber ilmu kembang-kembangan di atas: search di mbah google. Juga ada peribahasa Spanyol.**

**Cerita di atas, agak mengadopsi pengalaman pribadi saya sebagai secret admirer..#plak**

**Ini fic SI pertama saya, jadi jika ada kesalahan mohon maap sebesar-besarnya.**

**Akhir kata, dimohon reviewnya.. concrit, flame, dll, kuterima.**

**LONG LIVE, ShikaIno..!**

**luphluph,**

**AmarilisBlossom. **


End file.
